


Cool Beans

by clayrin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But comics because these men are nerds, Coffee Shop and bookstore AU, M/M, all of them - Freeform, not beta read we die like men, that being said please tell me if you notice anything so i can fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayrin/pseuds/clayrin
Summary: Ferrard Coffee Shop/Bookstore AU. Frank and Gee are Idiots and Mikey and Ray are done with their shit. Inspired by the Rat Gang.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Ray Toro & Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	Cool Beans

I, like any sane human or humanoid being, require caffeine to live. If it is a necessity, having access to the good stuff should be a no-brainer, right? But no. Stupid brothers. “We can't afford an espresso machine for the store too Gerard,” says Mikey. He lies. I have seen the new giant action figures no one buys. It’s definitely a coincidence that the new giant statue is The Watcher. A.K.A. Mikey’s favorite superhero. Suspicious. 

Regardless, we are stuck with a shitty little machine that doesn’t fuking work. I am not picky about coffee. At all. I will drink just about anything that vaguely resembles coffee but this stuff is just lukewarm brown water. It tastes like dirty dishes and has no caffeine. The next logical step is obviously a good coffee shop. 

I actually beat Mikey to work for once, which should be impossible. We live in the same place and left at the same time. My bet is he got sidetracked ogling some poor human in a store on our walk through the strip mall. Ah well. He has the keys because he is the ‘responsible one’ apparently. I’m not the one who put a fork in the toaster while it was still plugged in.

I plop down in front of our window and pull my sketchbook out of my bad. I start to doodle and just kinda zone out for a while. Mikey eventually shows up and starts kicking me so I’ll move out of the way of the door. The bastard is holding Coffee! I glare petulantly up at him for a bit. He just raises an eyebrow and stares at me until I realize the cold is starting to seep through my pants. I start to very slowly put my stuff back in my bag and climb to my feet as slowly as possible maintaining eye contact the entire time. I glance down at what I drew, having not really been paying attention, and realize that I drew Mikey with smoking, spikey hair, and a bent fork just like after the toaster incident. 

“Look familiar?” I snort, shoving the book in Mikey’s bespeckled face.

He just stares at me unimpressed and pointedly takes a sip of his piping hot coffee and glances smugly at the backroom that holds the new inventory and the aforementioned shitty coffee machine. Asshole little brothers.

\------------------------------

The store had been open for a few hours now but it’s been slow going today. We have only had a few people come in. No one even looked at the giant action figure. Serves him right. I kept working on the sketch of post-toaster Mikey out of spite. It’s almost done. I think I’m gonna tape it to his back. He can apparently read minds because he looks up from where he is hunched over a comic and glances pointedly at the sketchbook before looking at me and glaring. I grin innocently but still reach for the liner pen again. I’m gonna make him _extra_ crispy for that. He threw the empty coffee cup at my head. Asshole little brothers.

“Hey!” I shout, not a squeak, nope, not here. You can prove nothing.

“Go get us food,” He replies in a bored tone and looks back at his book. 

I glance down at the label on the paper coffee cup. It proudly proclaims to be from _Cool Beans Coffee_ . If I had liquid in my mouth that would have been an _impressive_ spit take. I need to meet whoever came up with that. It’s so lame! I love It!

“Fine, asshole,” I say and get up from where I was hunched by the cash register. I try and covertly get tape on the drawing of Toast Mikey and give him a solid pat on the back on my way to grab my coat. It Stayed! Yay!

\------------------------------

I smoke a cigarette and wander around the strip mall trying to find Cool Beans. Well, trying might be a bit generous. Mostly I stare at the art store for a while then follow the smell of coffee to my destination. The chalkboard in the window proudly states that the daily special is called Last caPress with a drawing of the Crimson Ghost next to it. I really need to meet whoever is in charge of coming up with this stuff. We will probably get along. Misfits and intentionally lame names are good indicators of similar interests. 

I walk into the store to a merry bell chime and rub my hands together to warm up my fingers. It is freezing outside. I join the back of the line and see that a lot of people Mikey had described from underground shows were here. This is officially the coolest coffee place ever. I see Ray in the corner and wave at him. He nods at me and goes back to eating his sandwich and geeking out with a few other dudes. He’s nice. Eventually, I make my way to the front of the line

“Hey, what can I get ya?” Askes the dude manning the register.

“Can I get two Last caPresses and two sandwiches, please? I have to meet whoever names this stuff by the way,”

“Sure thing man, coming right up. Frank, the dude who owns this place names them. I’m Will by the way. I work the Lunch shift,”

“I’m Gerard. I work at the comic book store in the mall,”

“Really? Cool. I’ll have to check it out at some point. You get a discount then. We strip mall people have to stick together,” He jokes “That will be $12.00 even,”

I smile and thank him, passing him the money and stand off to the side to wait. If the coffee is good I may never leave. 

\------------------------------

The coffee was in fact good. It was very good actually. I knew all the people who worked breakfast and lunch shift after a week but had yet to mee the infamous Frank. I really do need to meet him though. S far he has referenced bands, comics, and some shitty jokes. I need to be his friend.

The familiar chime of the bell over my head greets me as I sleepily shuffled into the warmth of the store that I have visited so many times in the past few months. 

“Hay Gee, Hey Mikey!” Will calls out, way too awake for this early.

Mikey and I both wave at him. He gestures to the pick-up area where our usual orders are already waiting. We started just paying for the next day and they are awesome and have our stuff ready before we get there. Alice grins cheerily behind the counter at Mikey as he picks up his food. I think she likes him. There is a new guy behind the counter today too I notice passively. He is small and covered in tattoos. He looks cool. This doesn’t really register until about two hours later when I see him walk by our comic-book store with headphones on.


End file.
